regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 135
]] Recap The party is in Shenanigans as a Halfling Band who stole the name "Lutes & Lyres" is playing. A 15-year old woman, Layla (Not Desmond's Daughter), comes in, worried her brother, Jimmy, has been kidnapped. A non-rhyming gnome hired her brother for labor in a Mill, paying a lot more than the standard rate, and her brother has been missing ever since. She says the mill was in a Village 8 miles north of Bergshire. The party set out. On the road they see an man lying in the road. They confirm with their hirer that it isn't her brother. The party think it is a trap, so Shag shoots the body from a distance, before investigating. There are unusual long slashes across his body a centimetre deep, and they also find glass on the dead man. Zen drags him on the side of the road, then move on. Futher down the road they find a propped up glass window on the road. The party look at the window, leave it alone and try to carry on. But from behind them a Glass Golem steps out of the window. Arlen casts Greese on the Golem, making it fall over. The Golem casts Prismatic Spray Color Spray on Shag, knocking him unconscious. Zen fireballs the glass golem then magic missiles. Arlen throws a rock, shattering the Golem. Layla wakes up Shag. The party move on down the road. Layala shows the path to the Village where the Gnome lives, then heads back to Shenanigans. The party arrive in the Village named Home. In the fields are workers, who silently just look at the party and don't move or gesture. The party head to the tavern there, the "Nome's Gnose". Inside are no patrons inside, but the bartender is friendly. He mentions that Gnash the Gnome lives in the village and he doesn't rhyme. The bartender offers to get Gnash for the party, and asks them to watch the bar while he is gone. The party drink their drinks, and Zen falls asleep from the poisoned beer. The Bartender returns and says Gnash is on the way. Gnash comes in and casts sleep on everyone in the tavern. The party wake up inside a dimly lit dungeon, chained to the wall, with their spell components removed and weapons. Shag starts picking the lock. A minute into the lockpicking, Gnash comes into the room, announcing the party to have their souls put into Golems. Gnash the Great says he is creating Golems to work the fields. Gnash claims to be a better inventor than Cogwrench Hammerbench, who Gnash claims stole his territory. Arlen keeps Gnash talking, letting Shag break the locks on his shackles. After Gnash leaves, Shag unlocks everyone. The party wait until nightfall, then Shag picks the lock. Shag sneaks upstairs and looks for the party's belongings. The Gnome is off in a side room. Shag looks around the rest of the house and doesn't find any of their belongings. Shag does get a stick of butter for the Grease Spell, and takes a dagger from the kitchen The party head into the house and hears Gnash announce he has created a Nail Golem. Gnash orders the Nail Golem to collect the Human. The party as the Nail Golem goes past them and into the dungeon. The Golem stops moving inside the dungeon as he cannot see Zen. Eventually Gnash comes up to see why the Golem hasn't come back. Zen tackles him, Arlen hypnotises him to believe all his golems are out of control, then Shag stabs him. The gnome breaks free and flees, but Zen kills him out by throwing his magical sling bullets. Shag goes downstairs into the workshop and retrieves the party's belongings. The workshop is filled with other golems and a magic circle. Also in the workshop are some bodies, including Jimmy. He also loots an odd fragile sphere sitting on top of a shell, as well as research books. The party split the gold, then set fire to the house. The party flee from the village. Late at night, the party get back to Bergshire and go into Shenanigans. The fake "Lutes & Lyres" is still playing, and the bar is backed. The party find the Layla who hired them, who is taking to Desmond Daughter Layla. The party break the news of Jimmy's death to Layla. Zen says she doesn't owe the party any payment. The party rest the night. The next morning they return to the Golem Village. The see all the workers in the fields are flesh golems, there are no people here. The party return to the tavern, "Nome's Gnose". Zen casts sleep on the bartender, then ties him up. Shag searches for poison and finds 10 doses of Mandrake Root, 6 Doses of Milk Week, 2 Doses of Ettercap Poison, 20 Doses of Rattlesnake Poison, 6 Doses of Viper Venom. Arlen loots the lockbox. The bartender is put on Zen's donkey, and they head back to Bergshire. On the way back the bartender wakes up and says he was forced to do it, his Gnash had his son hostage. The party point out there was no one alive in the house, and his on was long dead. The party take the bartender to Sheriff McBoof. The Sheriff puts the bartender in a jail cell to deal with later. Zen goes back to Shenanigans and gets drunk. He stays in Shenanigans selling light stones for 5 gold each. Arlen and Shag study Gnash's notes. They detail exactly how to take a person soul and putting it into a Golem. Shag continues his Mechanical Dragon Project. He returns to Cogwrench Hammerbench about making the small dragon buddy. Cogwrench Hammerbench needs 1000 gold, and Shag doesn't have enough. Arlen passes on the information back to Mistrya about the Golem Project, then learns 10 spells from Zen. Experience 700 exp each * Shag's wizard level goes up to 2. ** +2 HP Significant NPCs *Other Layla - 15-Year Old Girl - Hired the Party *Jimmy - Went missing. Brother to Layla. *Bartender of the Nome's Gnose *Gnash the Great - Gnome who doesn't rhyme. Inventor of Golems. Wants to create industry. *Sheriff McBoof Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Village of Home - "Nome's Gnose" and Gnash's House Category:Shenanigans Episodes